


skin and denim

by Nichole1011



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Chicken (game of), Frottage, Gay Chicken, Hoseok throws a party, I'm not going to tag them all, Kissing, Look there are a TON of idols mentioned in this drabble, M/M, Two horny idiots in love, everyone's here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichole1011/pseuds/Nichole1011
Summary: Jungkook has been holding onto his feelings for a long time.  He thinks if he keeps them buried, real deep down in his soul, everything will be okay.Until the subject of his affection is standing in front of him, caging him in and breathing in his ear.It's just a game.  Right?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: Himbo Hive





	skin and denim

**Author's Note:**

> Himbo Bingo Square  
> 'Oh Yeah? Make me.'
> 
> THIS COMPLETES MY BINGO! YEEEEEHAWWWW!

* * *

“That fit today was pretty sexy,” Jungkook says offhandedly, low-key hoping Mingyu will just ignore him. He’s so engrossed in his conversation with Joshua that Jungkook wouldn’t be surprised if his comment went by unheard.

“You looked adorable,” Mingyu replies quietly. Jungkook looks up from his thumbs to see Joshua is gone and Mingyu is staring at him.

“Shut up,” Jungkook chuckles, lightly pushing Mingyu’s shoulder. He has more to say, but he keeps his mouth shut. It’d be weird, right? He can’t just... _flirt_ with his best friend.

“I’m serious. You looked so cute. I wanted to come up on stage and give you the biggest hug and kiss your cheeks,” Mingyu laughs, reaching forward and pinching Jungkook’s cheeks. Jungkook’s face flares up red as he does his best to swat away Mingyu’s hands.

“You’re annoying,” Jungkook fake groans, his smile obvious.

“Hey you two idiots, come play with us,” Hoseok calls from the living room. They make their way into the room where a large group of idols are sitting on the floor, barely any free space available. Mingyu and Jungkook squeeze in next to Moonbyul and Wheein and pretend not to notice the lipstick on Wheein’s collarbone that matches exactly to the color on Moonbyul’s lips. “Now that we finally have everyone, we’re playing chicken!”

“Again,” someone groans from the kitchen. Hoseok ignores them.

“We put everyone’s name in this hat and will pull two names. Remember, don’t being a bitch if your girlfriend or boyfriend kisses someone else. It’s literally the game, alright? Jealous has no place in this household!” Hoseok laughs before reaching in and grabbing the first team. Eventually, there are twelve teams and everyone spread throughout the house with their partner. Jungkook sits in front of a very-nervous-looking Jeongyeon.

“Your hair looks amazing,” Jungkook compliments, giving her a reassuring smile.

“I’m sorry I’m so nervous. I haven’t actually had a kiss before.”

“If you don’t want to play, that’s okay. We can just say I lost.”

“But what if the next person isn’t as nice as you?” She asks, obviously anxious.

“Is this your first time at one of Hobi’s parties?” She nods her head. “He loves playing chicken. It gives him an excuse to kiss everyone at the party. Everyone here is cool. Everyone is relaxed and will respect your boundaries. The game does tend to get sexual pretty fast, but you know you don’t have to play, right?”

“But then there’s an odd number of people,” she trails off, eyes looking anxiously at the door behind Jungkook. They’re currently sitting in Hoseok’s walk-in closet, cut off from the rest of the party. It’s Jungkook’s favorite spot to play this stupid game since it’s so quiet. He’s never actually done anything with anyone, except that time with Jimin two years ago when Jimin ended up giving him a blowjob. Hoseok had been so angry that he hadn’t thrown another party for six months. “You got cum on my favorite pair of shorts,” he’d screamed the next morning.

“Hey, Jeongyeon. It’s totally okay. Just ask to sit out. No one will care. I promise. Everyone is cool.”

It turns out, Jeongyeon had nothing to worry about. Wendy had decided to sit out as well, unwilling to go very far while her boyfriend was waiting for her in Japan. The two women curl up on a couch together and watch videos for the rest of the night.

The second round, Jungkook finds himself paired with Hoseok. He tells Jungkook about how Namjoon ended up leaving with Yoongi and Minho halfway through the first round, how Taehyung and Momo just tickled each other the entire time, and that Jiyeon made Jihoon blush red like a tomato just from complimenting him. They make out for a little while until Jungkook sticks his hand down Hoseok’s pants and wraps his fingers around his friend’s cock. “Whoa Jungkookie, what are you doing?”

“Winning,” Jungkook beams back at him. Hoseok just laughs and admits defeat before heading back into the living room. Hoseok is ruthless at this game, but he has a strange line that he draws for his own bandmates.

He misses the pairings for the third round, instead taking a leak in the bathroom. When he makes his way into Hoseok’s closet, he’s surprised to see Mingyu there.

“There you are,” Mingyu groans. “I’ve been waiting for five minutes!”

“There’s still ten minutes, you dork. Plenty of time for me to win,” Jungkook laughs. His laugh chokes off a moment later when Mingyu rushes to him and pins him against the wall. His arms have Jungkook caged in and Jungkook, ashamed and totally aroused, feels his cock twitch in his jeans.

“I’m winning this round, Jeon.”

“I don’t think you have it in you,” Jungkook chokes out, doing his best to calm his storming body. Mingyu doesn’t reply, instead he surges forward and captures Jungkook’s unsuspecting lips in a kiss. He pulls back after a minute and Jungkook nearly whines.

“Your turn,” Mingyu smirks. Jungkook doesn't give him time to react, instead he wraps his arms around Mingyu’s waist and pulls him flush against his chest. He uses one hand to hold tight onto Mingyu’s small waist while the other hand nonchalantly falls to Mingyu’s ass. He raises his eyebrow at Mingyu, taunting him.

Mingyu groans, leaning forward. “Don’t fucking taunt me, Jeon Jungkook.”

“Not brave enough to keep playing, hmm? Don’t think you can -”

“Shut up,” Mingyu hisses.

“Oh yeah? Make me,” Jungkook dares, his eyes searching Mingyu’s face for any signs of irritation or anxiety or anger.

He finds nothing.

Nothing except blown out pupils and lips that he can’t drag his eyes away from.

Mingyu’s lips find his a moment later. Mingyu’s arms come off the wall and Jungkook stumbles back for a moment. He barely registers his back thumping against the wall as Mingyu’s hands explore their way around Jungkook’s body. He knows he looks good tonight. His jeans are tight and his shirt loose in the neck to giveaway just a hint of skin. Jungkook gets lost in the feeling of Mingyu’s lips on his and eventually, he realizes they’re no longer playing the game.

That moment comes when Mingyu’s tongue prods at Jungkook’s lips and Jungkook’s jaw drops open, allowing Mingyu to enter. The feeling of his best friend’s tongue against his has Jungkook whining and his hips rock forward without his permission. Mingyu freezes for a moment, feeling Jungkook’s erection against his leg. Then he smirks.

“Really?

“Fuck you,” Jungkook scoffs.

“You can,” Mingyu replies quickly before leaning down and licking up Jungkook’s neck. “I’d let you.”

“Oh god,” Jungkook whines as Mingyu gently bites back down his neck. He knows he doesn’t need to remind him to not leave marks. Mingyu understands.

Jungkook doesn’t hold back, his hips rutting against Mingyu’s leg. His cock is wet now and leaking precum against the denim of his pants. He doesn't care though, he just wants to get off. He loves the way the thick fabric feels, rubbing against his erection. Loves the way Mingyu is just as hard, but standing still so that Jungkook can hump against him. He loves that neither one of them seems to care about the game anymore.

“You sound so pretty,” Mingyu whispers into his ear, moving his hands to Jungkook’s hips as he helps Jungkook’s movements. “Everything about you is so pretty, Jungkookie. I’ve always thought so. Always thought you had the most beautiful smile, the prettiest fingers, always thought you’d look so good while I fucked you raw in your private dressing room.”

Jungkook didn’t even realize he was close, but Mingyu’s words push him over the edge. He comes with a silent moan, instead throwing his head back and biting his bottom lip. He hears Mingyu moan quietly as Jungkook’s body comes to a stop, his breathing loud as he pants into Mingyu’s neck.

“Oh fuck,” he groans a few minutes later after he’s regained composure.

“Two minutes to spare,” Mingyu giggles, pressing a gentle kiss to Jungkook’s temple. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m great. I - uhhh - I’m - what was that?”

“What was what?”

“Was that just the game or something else?” Jungkook half expects Mingyu to laugh at him, to get up ignore his own wet stain in his jeans where he came when Jungkook did.

He half expects to be left in Hoseok’s closet, fucked out and heartbroken.

“Something else,” Mingyu whispers quietly, his hand gently sliding into Jungkook’s. “Definitely something else.”

“I like you,” Jungkook blurts out, like the total idiot he is.

Mingyu just giggles. “Good, because I like you too. I always have."

**Author's Note:**

> [ **My Carrd**](https://nichole-bangtan.carrd.co/)  
>  You can find my Twitter & Ko-Fi under the 'Contact Info' section.  
>  -My main Twitter is NSFW and can contain hard kinks-


End file.
